Elumar
„Odetchnął deszcz na pustynnym piasku Nie pozostał żaden las, który by przyodział ziemię Bitwa się skończyła, odegraliśmy naszą rolę Oh mere Dil gaya... Odeszło moje serce Oh mere Dil gaya‟ Wstęp Ponoć etnicznie Elumar posiada wspólne korzenie z Thalassexami, co nieszczególnie mogłoby dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę podobieństwa wyglądowe, choć prawdopodobnie tylko o takich można wspomnieć. Zielone, podmokłe tereny Zachodu to dom dla tych, którzy przez setki lat próbowali możliwie zdystansować się do otaczającego ich zamieszania. Delikatnym byłoby stwierdzenie, że niezbyt skutecznie. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że Elumarczycy polegli, zostali wchłonięci przez inne państwa i przestali istnieć, a wręcz przeciwnie – nauczyli się, jak bronić swoich ziem. Terytoria i władza Zachodnie terytoria są urodzajne w faunę i florę. Brak tu znanej na Zewnętrznym Wybrzeżu Abominacji oraz związanych z nią mutacjami. Klimat jest wilgotny, ale znacznie cieplejszy, niż w Mniejszym Kraterze. Szerokie koryta rzek skupiają przy swoich brzegach miasta budowane na drzewach, przy użyciu Plagi elumarskich druidów, lub na zboczach górskich. W swojej determinacji do życia w zgodzie z Kraterem, bądź po prostu blisko niego, Elumarczycy doskonale rozwinęli technikę bezpiecznego drążenia w kamieniu, dlatego pomimo pozostania w tyle na tle militarnym, ich siedliska, jak i służące im technologie, wciąż robią wrażenie. Stolica mieści się w samym środku elumarskiego terytorium, pomiędzy czterema źródłami rzecznymi. Seannchridhe, miasto niezwykle stare i wielokrotnie przebudowywane, przekracza rozmiarami większość miast stołecznych pozostałych państw środka. Dla zachowania równowagi, spokojnie rzec można, że na podejściach Seannchidhe nie uświadczy się innych aglomeracji ludzkich. W starym sercu Elumaru na trzech tronach zasiada Triada, zwana Tris Gudri, dosłownie – trzech mądrych. W ich skład wchodzi król elumarski, według sukcesji wynikającej z konkretnej linii krwi, sięgającej zapomnianych czasów, czyli rodu Ulvhad. Poza królem, decyzyjność leży po stronie najwyższego Oglach an Domhain (patrz niżej, w: Balans) oraz Wędrowca, nazywanego też Palerinem, często opuszczającego miasto stołeczne, celem gromadzenia wiedzy i przekazywania jej z powrotem do króla. Mówi się, że Palerin zawsze wie najlepiej, co dzieje się na ziemiach Elumaru. Defensywa Jak zostało wspomniane we wstępie, Elumar, na tle innych państw środka, opanował do perfekcji działania defensywne. Od czasu umocnienia swojej pozycji wewnątrz Krateru, ich granice przesuwały się nieznacznie, a oni sami z kolei nigdy nie wykazali się nawet najmniejszą chęcią wojennej ekspansji. Co innego filozoficznej. Elumarczycy, pomimo izolacji, której sami się poddają, nie mają problemu z opuszczeniem domu i wyruszeniem w dalsze rejony, aby nauczyć się czegoś o zewnętrzu, oraz, jeśli ziemia pozwoli, spróbować po drodze otworzyć komuś oczy na destrukcyjność działań pozostałych mocarstw. Jak więc doszło do tego, że nikt, zwłaszcza ci zirytowani awangardowymi poglądami zachodniego ludu, nie zrównał Elumaru ze skałą? Odpowiedź jest prosta – Elumarczycy są nie do zdominowania, gdy są u siebie. Potrafią uczyć się o ziemi równie dobrze, co Azgowie, a ich plugawcy dawno temu porzucili nauki o krwi na rzecz zrozumienia organicznej tkanki otoczenia, a także całokształtu jej przemiany. Nie bez przyczyny również Elumar uważany jest za kolebkę Nekromancji. Obróbka metalu nie jest im obca, za czym idzie również korzystanie z broni białej. Państwo posiada własne kuźnie, choć nie na taką skalę, co pozostałe nacje, i przez wiele lat wspomagało się handlem. Balans Elumarczycy nie wierzą ani w bogów, ani w ludzi. Nie próbują też rozmawiać z duchami, jak czynią to Azgowie. Dla nich święty jest przede wszystkim Krater, który jednocześnie uznawany jest istotą żywą, świadomą jeszcze przed pojawieniem się pierwszych ludzi. Niektórzy plugawcy z tych rejonów twierdzą, że udało im się rozwinąć specyficzny język do komunikowania się z Kraterem. Elumar nie ma problemu z przelaniem ludzkiej krwi, zwłaszcza jeśli najeźdźca się o to prosi, ale wierzy w zupełnie odmienne traktowanie świata w jego dziewiczej postaci. Może nie samym ludziom, ale ziemi należy się równowaga. Nie poluje się tu więcej niż jest to potrzebne. Łatwiej to kontrolować, zwłaszcza po exodusie, do jakiego doszło już kilkukrotnie od czasu powstania Dataran Alshuk, a który uczynił Elumar mniej zamieszkałym. Ziemi się nie orze. Elumarczycy uprawiają rośliny wodne i nadwodne, oraz pielęgnują ciągnące się po wzgórzach sady. Oglach an Domhain Każdy plugawiec musi wpoić sobie naukę, by nie zabierać ziemi więcej, niż może jej oddać. W Elumarze życie Abominanta nie jest łatwe, bo wiąże się z pewnymi wyrzeczeniami. Każdy z nich automatycznie uznany jest przez społeczeństwo naznaczonym strażnikiem. Tych, którzy nauczyli się rozmawiać z Kraterem i zasłużyli się dla Elumaru, nazywa się Oglach an Domhain, opiekunami ziemi. Całe swoje życie i koncentrację poświęcają na pojednanie się z naturą, żywą i martwą. Mniej uzdolnieni Abominanci, jeśli tacy zostaną wykryci, winni są wspomagać szanowanych Oglach an Domhain, jeśli nie jako uczniowie, to na pewno w ich ciężkiej pracy. Jeśli jakiś plugawiec nie jest w stanie podołać, trudno, będzie musiał sam o siebie zadbać, bo społeczeństwo go odrzuci, a w najgorszym wypadku uzna za zagrożenie dla Balansu i... pochowa. Żywcem. Balans zagrożony W pogorszeniu stanu Elumaru, jeszcze przed Valkean, pomogli wszyscy sąsiedzi państwa. Zachodnie ziemie rzeczywiście jawią się jako kuszące, a ich potencjał wciąż nie do końca odkryty. Nawet jeśli swego czasu ani Ulanvouret, ani Ornbrun, nie spenetrowały tych terytoriów, Valkean, któremu Elumar poddał się pierwszego dnia po przekroczeniu granicy, z pewnością nie zamierza się powstrzymywać. Kategoria:Nacje